Recent personal computers have various functions and carry a large number of connectors according to the functions. A Laptop or tablet type personal computer is limited in space. Therefore, in order to carry a large number of types of connectors, the connectors are arranged so as to be distributed on both right and left sides.
The connector is disposed in such a manner that a tip portion thereof enters a connector hole provided in the side surface of a chassis, which is designed to facilitate the connection of a mating plug connector.
Moreover, in some recent Laptop PCs, the side surface is formed to be inclined so as to have a shape in which the upper surface side is slightly larger and the lower surface side is slightly narrower from the viewpoint of design. On the side surface having such an inclined shape, the connector needs to be disposed in such a manner as to slightly project so that a housing of the plug connector does not interfere with a frame portion of the connector hole, which tends to increase the insertion amount into the connector hole.
FIG. 2 of Patent Document 1 illustrates an example in which a tip portion of a connector is exposed to the side surface of a chassis.
[Patent Document 1] Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2011-082219